Kagemaru Clan
The Kagemaru clan, or their street name Shadow Dogs, is known for there brutal ways in combat and there high stamina. Mixing there Martial arts from Japanese and Chinese culture to become brutal martial artist that take no heed to there opponents well being. Kind natured, and known to get right down to business. Most of the male members are known to be very lustful with vulgar behaviors and persona's towards women but never to the point of highly disrespecting them.. Mostly known to be highly skillful gunmen and swords men. They are in charge of taking care the schools inside of Kasaihana city, They use the street fighting system of Kasaihana, where they hold a fighting tournament every week to raise money. They also help with debts, helping to protect people from loan-sharks. The Kagemaru clan has grown to be very powerful. Created in 2090 when the Slave revolt happened, the kagemaru is the biggest yakuza family, accounting for 50% of all yakuza in Kasaihana city, with more than 500,000 members divided into 700 clans. Despite more than one decade of police repression, the Kagemaru has continued to grow. From its headquarters in District 1, it directs criminal activities throughout Kasaihana city. It is also involved in operations in Asia and Russia. Keyome Tasanagi, also known as Madd Dog, or Shadow Wolf is the Kagemaru's current oyabun/Chairman. He follows an expansionist policy, and has increased operations in Districts 1, and 2. (which has not traditionally been the territory of the Kagemaru)The Kagemaru family is successful to the point where its name has become synonymous with Kasaihana organized crime in many parts of America. Many Other ethnics groups from around the world who do not know the name "Yakuza" would know the name "Kagemaru", which is frequently portrayed in gangster films. ARK 1 Clan perks *Clan will be hunted like animals by KPD at this point *Will be attacked by almost each and every Yakuza branch due to thinking they are terrorist *The Kagemaru Martial arts styles *The Hidden base for the last few kagemaru's BEFORE ARK1: Want to come watch, or participate in some clean street fights? Need some help from some sleazy loan shark? Kagemaru’s clan where you want to go. Although they have many business. The KageMaru clan is one of the first and smallest of the Yakuza clans at this moment. Known to be publicly open they do not Associate themselves with the drug, and gun trades of Kasaihana city. They keep to themselves, and rarely need help. But when they do, they would go to the brother clan the Soramaru for just that. The Kagemaru clan is mostly for the community, helping out schools, putting all of the kids who can’t do it on there on from District 1 into schools and colleges and other programs. But even though they are known for these kind-hearted natures don’t let it fool you. The Kagemaru clan is known to be highly brutal in combat and even have their own style that is taught to the young guys when they first join up. DURING ARK1 'Keyome Tasanagi's REIGN:' During this time, Keyome Tasanagi the young 18 year old who was given the chance to be a chairman for the clan. Was currently keeping the traditional ways of the Kagemaru clan, making sure to follow the code and to continue to fund for the kids within district 1, and also keeping up with the street fights within the area. Kagemaru’s are a bit higher in numbers at this point, and most of them if not all live in district 1 so they mostly all have the same martial arts teachers. But now they have a car selling program which is under table… and is ran by the Aniki, or 2nd in command Hajiame. They make a good amount of money and do so quietly. Up until Danchou… the current Soramaru chairmen ( is dead now), destroyed the club where they operated. And is currently hunting the rest of the clan down. Little is known up until now. ARK 2 Clan Perks *Gainig a high reknown within the city for your clan *Money and power *Other clans may fear you *You have a strong since of honor mostly for your clan During Ark 2 the Kagemaru’s clan had finally started to begin a new on the rise to power after the hard hit of being completely eradicated they made their way slowly back to the top. Also with the GMAF it placed the clan back on the map and currently for a year the richest clan within Kasaihana city. Under Keyome Tasanagi’s supervision they began to increase in there illegal fighting syndicates also starting a drug trade with Columbia and Japan without Keyome Tasanagi’s notice. His Right hand man Hajiame had disappeared leaving Tasanagi to seek out a new Aniki in his place. He did successed in finding one but He'd soon fire her after seeing that she wasnt of much help with her mind on boys. Realizing that dispite her age she was still a young girl. ESTABLISHMENTS THE CLUB LAHANA * The club lahana was a gift from the first chairmen of the clan, which he used at first for a Dojo. It was reconstructed on further after the 2nd chairmen, and the club part started to be formed. Though he died before the finishing touches keyome had been promoted at this point. And his right hand man Hajime Nagakura, took it upon himself to further out the 2nd chairmen’s ideas. Using it as Club, the base of their operations… and the place where Hajime Nagakura used to sells his cars sometimes. The Dojo is in the back of the club. And within the club area, up the stairs is the Kagemaru clan Office. If someone wants an appointment for meeting with the chairmen. Then one must speak with the bartender where she/he will beep into him, and allow them access into the office. Trying to enter in the office is impossible due to it being access code operated. The Club Lahana brings in about 100,000 every month. THE K-MARU SCHOOL FUNDATIONS * This would be on the border lines of District 1 and 2. A large building runs by Kagemaru corporations. Oddly enough this idea was made by the Young Keyome Tasanagi the Chairmen for the Kagemaru clan during Ark 1. He wanted to grow a school fund that would pay for kids during school COMPLETELY. So long as they kept up a C average. This is a charity case meaning no money truly comes in but due to it, some colleges may donate 2,000's or so a year to the clan. DOLPHIN DOUGHNUTS * Dolphin Doughnuts, is a Doughnut shop owned by a large women by the name of “rolley.” She came to the Kagemaru clan when the 2nd chairmen reigned, begging that the Kagemaru clan assists her with her debt problem with the Diamond clan. They did, and now she pays only a small fee of 500 dollars to the Kagemaru clan every month. Grand Martial Arts Federation * The GMAF is a global operation that allows fights from all over the world to fight each other. The Kagemaru clan’s long history of martial arts and fighting drove the first chairmen to breach over to the leaders of Europe, Jamaica, Africa, and 10 other places to come up with a deal. Currently 5,000 fighters are selected from each country that fight in the GMAF. The Kagemaru clan runs this, but it’s not a Monopoly. It’s broadcasted every night during the tournaments time. With the GMAF the Kagemaru clan generally brings in up to 3.5 million dollars a tournament thats without including sponsors. Depending on where it's held and how long it goes on. Maru-Jieitai *The Maru Jieitai called Dog Army in English. Is a private corporate army owned by the Kagemaru clan more like a large band of trained gangster gone Mercenaries. The Kagemaru clan on the low has formed this Military group to combat any real threats that may escalade beyond there capabilities. After the Chairmen of the Kagemaru clan saw Thomas Flints attempt his Military based Terrorist Army. The Kagemaru clan would replicate it in their own way. The Maru Jietai is now known to the public. Due to the Kagemaru clan using the Maru Jieitai all across the world, they gain about 2.5 million dollars with each Dog Army squad sent out to fight. They are an Elite military force. 'Heavenly Touch' *Kagemaru clan now own there own's Cigarette brand, though it has a different effect to em. There Called 'Heavens touch' When you smoke it, its a generic formula similar to that of Nicotine, but its not, and its been proving to get rid of the addiction to cigarettes if you smoke a pack a week. It tricks your body, also it has a mellow feeling it gives you. Almost like... a high. It ranges up to $600 million a year and was created in the year 2139. Other Owned Establishments * 15 gas stations – 200 a month a piece * 35 apartment complex- 35,000 a month a piece * Illegal Street fights. (NOT THE SAME AS GMF.)- 12,000 A Month *40 resteraunts - 600 a month a piece *Drug connection with Columbia, Cuba, Africa, Russia, and Japan- 600,000 a drop How to join Most people who start off within YMRP will select a clan, and if it is open then they can join up. But if your character started off as a normal ol joe. Then the way to get recruited within this clan would have to be a IC (In character, meaning during a RolePlaying session.) making your character do a series of events of some sort. Things may vary upon who is leading the clan at the time. Category:Clans Category:Kagemaru Category:Information Category:Yakuza Category:Occupation Category:Tasanagi family